A pirates life for me
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: "Werewolves?" Edward said with a snort as he looked up at his brother, shaking his head as the blonde's grin only seemed to grow at his disbelief before he reached down to pick up his mug of wine. "That's ridiculous." "You don't believe me, brother?" "Of course not,". Slash, AU-Pirates, werewolves and vampires. Edcob or Jakeward rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: sup guys**

 **So what happened was, I was reading some Will/Jack Pirates of the Caribbean fan fiction and I started thinking about the whole religious idea on homosexuality thing… you know,** _ **man shalt not lie with another man as you do with a woman**_ **or whatever it says. Because that was a big deal back in those times right, or at least a little bit more of a bigger deal than it is now. And I just I dunno this happened.**

 **Honestly, I just really wanted to make Jacob say the line,** _ **"I'm surrounded by sodomites."**_ **So I guess you could say I fanfic prompted myself.**

 **Whatever…**

 **I'm hoping that no one gets confused cause I tried to make it as clear as possible.**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness. Mature Alpha Jacob meets not so mature less confident Edward.**

 **Oh yeah, in the second half of this story Edward and Jacob are more or less the same height.**

 **And before you ask (Cause I know someone is going to ask); no, Edward is still not the bottom in this one either. It doesn't really matter though, since they don't do much anyway but just so you know**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

The evening air was colder than usual, but Emmett didn't care.

The boy stared up at the night sky with his hands in his pockets, letting out a deep breath that caused perspiration to rise up and disappear into the air. Clouds floated across the night sky and passed the bright full moon, causing dark shadows to fall over the dark streets.

He shouldn't be out this late, but he couldn't stand another minute of being locked in his room which really wasn't fair at all.

He was under punishment for getting caught when he was gambling at school.

Again.

Honestly, after getting caught so many times you'd think that his parents would have accepted the inevitable and just let him do as he pleased by now.

Unfortunately they didn't.

The streets were bare except for the odd straggler here and there, Emmett might have been worried that he'd get caught out again if it weren't for the fact that he wasn't walking around anywhere near the upper side of town.

As far as ten year olds go, he probably shouldn't be hanging around such a dangerous place. What with all the thieves, harlots and pirates, but Emmett wasn't scared. I mean why would he be?

As long as he didn't do anything stupid like talk to a random stranger then he'd be fine. Although there were a few people that Emmett knew from around these parts.

There was a woman named Sue. She owned a tavern just a few yards away from where Emmett was standing at that very moment. She was nice but also incredibly tough so Emmett really couldn't get away with anything when she was around. Then there was Laurent, James and his sister Victoria. James has tried to swindle him out of his money a couple of times but he never actually hurt Emmett and Victoria, well she's probably the best pick pocket he's ever seen. Laurent was a talker; he could probably sell sand in a desert if he really wanted to.

Tanya and Kate were prostitutes, as dark and seductive as they come but they were always nice to him. They told him stories about some of the sailors that came to the harbor. Some of their stories were fun and exciting while others... Well, Emmett is pretty sure he's too young to know about such things.

All in all, Emmett liked it on this side of town, he felt better here. More at home.

Back home, in the house of the Duke and Duchess Cullen, Emmett feels restless. He's never allowed to do what he wants and all the children that he's allowed to socialize with are nothing more than a bunch of spoilt stuck up brats, constantly terrified of getting their clothes dirty.

No, he likes it better here.

Where the sea air gets into every nook and cranny and makes everything smell wild and alive.

Besides although he's met plenty of thieves and harlots, he's never met a pirate before, so even if his parents ever found out it really isn't that bad right?

Of course Emmett wouldn't mind meeting a pirate. The thought was actually quite exciting and the boy has often gone to Sue's tavern for the sole purpose of seeing if he couldn't spot any. Unfortunately Sue wouldn't have any child putting themselves in that kind of danger, so Emmett was never allowed to go anywhere near them.

Emmett looked up at the sky and took another deep breath; he should probably get back home lest their nanny check up on him and discover that he snuck out again.

It was right in the middle of these thoughts that Emmett suddenly heard a sound.

The boy froze in the middle of the road until he realized that someone was coming his way, so he quickly ducked down into an alley behind some crates. Just in case it was a police officer.

It wouldn't be the first time he was almost arrested.

The sound got louder and Emmett realized that it was someone singing. The voice was male and sounded surprisingly sober for this part of town, but he couldn't make out the words. A man suddenly came around the corner humming that same tune.

The boy watched him come closer taking in the man's appearance as he slowly walked down the road.

He was tall, with dark russet skin and a large muscled frame. The man had long black hair going down to his shoulders but the raven locks were pulled back away from his face. There were maybe one or two braids with beads in them tangled in his hair. Dark brown eyes and high cheek bones. He wore black pants and heavy boots with a brown leather vest that showed off his arms and a large portion of his chest. There was a pendant hanging around his neck, a wooden carving shaped like a wolf.

Emmett ducked his head down as the man came closer still singing a song that sounded like it was in another language. He was carrying something in his arms up against his chest but whatever it was, was covered in a blanket and the man seemed to be singing to it.

Just a few feet away the man stopped when a voice suddenly called and two other figures came running around the corner.

"Jacob!"

One was a woman, tall and lean with short cropped hair and bronze skin. Emmett blinked in surprise when he realized that she was wearing pants and had a tattoo on her right arm.

A pirate?

Well that would mean that they're all pirates wouldn't it. The other was a man around the same height as... Jacob only his hair was shorter, bronze skin with a handsome face unfortunately that face was twisted in an annoyed scowl.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, still rocking from side to side a little as he stared at the two when the man spoke.

"The Volturi caught up, we need to leave."

Jacob's eyes went wide, "What?! How?!"

"They have Demetri tracking for them." The woman said as she shot a glare at the man beside her and Jacob cursed.

"Damn it Paul, what the hell did you do to him?!"

Paul stuttered for a moment before he almost screeched, "Nothing! We only docked in Italy for two hours for supplies, I didn't even say a fucking word to that parasite how the fuck should I know what his damage is?!"

Suddenly a small whine reached Emmett's ears and his eyes went wide when he realized that Jacob was holding someone, maybe a child.

"Shhh, it's O.K. Everything's fine." Jacob hushed and the figure in his arms stilled as the man looked up at the two, "How close are they?"

"Half a mile."

Emmett blinked in surprise when he saw another figure standing right next to the girl, but he's sure he wasn't there before and Emmett didn't see him arrive.

It was a boy a few years older than him, maybe sixteen. He was pale with brown hair and bright red eyes. There was something oddly off about him, about all of them really. But something about this one made a shiver run down Emmett's spine.

"They'll be docking soon."

Jacob let out a heavy sigh, "Alright. Paul get down to the docks, run interference and keep your stalker occupied."

Paul's voice cracked, much to his embarrassment, "But-why me?!"

"Because you're the reason he's tracking us." The girl hissed out with a hateful sneer while Jacob finished, "You're the only one he'll follow, now go."

Paul let out an annoyed growl when he turned away and Emmett's stopped breathing when he saw the man suddenly turn into a wolf and leap away.

The boy could hardly believe it, it couldn't be real!

Emmett rubbed his eyes repeatedly and blinked several times when Jacob spoke again.

"Leah, you and Alec follow him; make sure he has back up. I'll be down once I drop off Embry."

"Jacob..." The man cut himself off as he let his eyes glance to the side and Emmett ducked down a little lower praying that they didn't see him. Jacob shrugged, "I'll take care of it. Just get going."

The two nodded and Emmett thought that he was going insane when he saw the girl turn into a smaller grey wolf and leap away, before the pale man just suddenly disappeared out of sight. He was so shocked that he didn't realize that Jacob was staring right at the spot where he was hidden until he spoke.

"I know you're there, so you might as well come out."

Emmett's head snapped up and he cursed quietly under his breath, "Shit."

"Uh huh. Get out here kid."

Taking a deep breath Emmett slowly got up and left his hiding spot, but kept his head up as he walked up to the man who was still rocking back and forth.

Jacob arched a brow at the boy, "Isn't it passed your bedtime? What are you doing hanging around a place like this."

Emmett just shrugged, "I felt like it."

"You felt like it? What's your name?"

"Emmett Cullen."

"Cullen?" Jacob paused with a frown, "As in Duke and Duchess Cullen of port Angeles?"

Emmett folded his arms across his chest, he hated whenever people brought up his parents. He could just see them comparing him to the rest of his family and every other stuffy aristocrat he knew.

"Yeah."

"A little far from home aren't you?"

Emmett didn't answer the question, instead he resisted the urge to pout like the child he is as he asked, "You're a pirate right?"

Jacob blinked at the sudden change in topic but answered all the same, "That's right."

"The ones that were here too?"

"Yup."

"But the other two, they turned into wolves. How did they do that? Can you turn into one too?"

"Maybe I can," Jacob started as he took a step forward, "Why? Are you scared?"

"No." Emmett said, "I'm not scared of anything."

"Really?" Jacob started and his eyes flashed from brown to gold making Emmett's eyes widen for a moment until the man let out a chuckle as he kept coming closer and Emmett just froze, "Relax kid, I won't hurt you."

"Then what do you want?"

Jacob went down to a crouch so he was at eye level with the boy, adjusting the figure in his arms so he had his left arm free.

"C'mere."

Emmett hesitated for a moment, before he stepped forward curiously peering at the figure that was still covered in the blanket.

"What's that?"

Jacob paused and looked down at the bundle in his arms, before grabbing one end of the blanket and pulling it open. "This, this is Embry my little brother."

Emmett let curiosity get the better of him as he came even closer to peer around the open blanket, when he suddenly blushed.

He was younger than Emmett, about four or five years old if Emmett had to guess. Light bronze skin and long black eyelashes, rose petal lips and a round face framed with long thick brown hair.

He's a boy? But-

"He's too pretty to be a boy." Emmett said before he could stop himself and his blush turned one shade darker when he realized that he'd spoken out loud.

Jacob laughed after a moment of slight shock, "He's pretty, huh? Yeah I guess he is."

"That's not- I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Jacob said as he brushed a lock of hair away from the kid's face. "You're still young, there's time for you to really figure things out."

Emmett bit his lips as he kept peering at the sleeping boy and Jacob watched him for a moment before he spoke, "You know, you could get into trouble for talking to someone like me."

"I don't care." Emmett said glancing up at the man before him. "I've always wanted to meet a pirate anyway, but Sue won't let me talk to the ones that come into her inn."

Jacob paused, "You know Sue Clearwater?"

"Yeah," Emmett said filling up with pride as the man's eyes flashed with surprise. He didn't usually tell anyone about the people he knew around the docks since no one in his family would approve. It was nice being allowed to brag about the interesting people he knew every now and then. "I know James, Laurent and Victoria too. They hang around the northern docks sometimes. And Kate and Tanya like to tell me stories sometimes when they aren't busy and Alice, she's a fortune-teller, Sue let's her rent out a room up-"

"Unbelievable, what are you eight-nine years old? And you're already associating with thieves, whores and witches."

"Hey, I'm ten!" Emmett huffed indignantly and Jacob laughed, "Whatever you are, you're interesting." Jacob paused for a moment as he stared at the boy before he spoke again, "Tell you what, if you promise not to tell anyone about what you saw tonight and promise to look out for Embry, I'll let you keep your memories and give you a gift."

Keep his memories? What does Jacob mean by that?

Unfortunately that thought only lasted a split second before word of a gift overruled all other thought processes.

"What're you gonna give me?"

Jacob smirked, "You look like a brave kid, a little reckless too. I bet you like to gamble, am I right?"

Emmett nodded his head eagerly and Jacob gave a snort as he tugged off the silver chain that kept the pendant around his neck and put it over the boy's head. "Gambling is about more than skill though, it's about luck too." Emmett stared at the wooden wolf for a moment with a thoughtful frown. When Jacob spoke again.

"That will give you all the luck you you'll ever need."

Emmett gasped, "Really?"

"You bet." Jacob said with a wink, "Just make sure you don't lose it, I'll be back for it a little while from now."

Emmett frowned again, "Why are you leaving?"

"I just came to drop off Embry; he's going to be living with Sue for a little while."

"Why?"

Jacob took a deep breath, "He's too young to be on a pirate ship... He's too young to be on my ship, that's why he has to stay here till he's old enough. I was a little worried about leaving him here but you'll take care of him right Emmett?"

Emmett paused to look down at the boy, feeling his cheeks flush all over again before he gave a nod, "Yeah. Yeah I promise."

"Good." Suddenly Jacob's nose twitched and his head snapped up to the side and a low growl left his throat as his entire body tensed. Embry started whining again as he squirmed in Jacob's arms and the man quickly pressed a kiss to his forehead, muttering something in the same language he was singing before and Embry went still again.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked as his eyes filled with confusion when Jacob suddenly stood up straight and took his hand. "C'mon."

Emmett let the man drag him back behind the crates where he was hiding before, this time taking the blanket off of Embry before he carefully placed the boy in Emmett's arms.

Emmett blushed at the soft breaths he felt against his neck coming from the sleeping boy in his arms. He was kind of light really and Emmett realized that he might be younger than four, when Jacob wrapped the blanket around both of them.

"Emmett I'm going to need you to take Embry to Sue O.K?"

"But-"

"No buts, soon as I'm gone you run as fast as you can, got it?"

"Yeah, I-I got it." Emmett said and Jacob gave him a brief smile and that's when Emmett heard it.

The screams, what sounded like gunshots and fighting. Jacob quickly moved out of the alley onto the open street.

"Keep, you're head down. I'll see ya later kid."

Emmett nodded and Jacob sent him a wink when the man suddenly transformed into a large brown wolf. Emmett gasped quietly as the large beast let out a low growl before suddenly leaping away and the boy waited a beat before he quickly got up and ran out of the alley and straight for Sue's tavern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Werewolves?" Edward said with a snort as he looked up at his brother, shaking his head as the blonde's grin only seemed to grow at his disbelief before he reached down to pick up his mug of wine. "That's ridiculous."

"You don't believe me, brother?"

"Of course not," Edward said as he took a sip of the deep red liquid, "What kind of idiot would believe a story like that?"

Jasper just rolled his eyes as he drank from his own mug. "The same kind that believed in ghosts, not more than four years ago."

Edward glared at that and Jasper let out a short chuckle as he finished off his mug of wine before gesturing at the barmaid for another one.

They shouldn't be drinking of course, even if it was just wine, their parents would probably kill them if they ever found out. Thankfully Edward and Jasper were far enough out of their parents range for them not to notice. As for the barmaid, she didn't really mind much.

Really she didn't mind who walked into her tavern. Be they rich or poor, ugly or beautiful, criminal or innocent. As long as you could pay your bill then you could be the devil himself and she'd still serve you.

The inn was just a bit away from the docks, close enough to town for the regulars not to stir up too much trouble and far enough from the local authorities for it to be a comfortable resting stop for those who take part in activities which aren't exactly legal. The lighting was dim, casting dark shadows around the booths and tables around the edges of the large room. The room was heavy with the smell of alcohol and smoke as a loud hum of chatter carried right across the room.

Normally Edward and Jasper would never allow themselves to be seen in a place like this. Really two of the duke's sons drinking in a shady inn near the docks of Port Angeles, but certain circumstances required it.

Emmett needed their help and well... Edward really couldn't find it in himself to say no and Jasper came along because Jasper would do anything as long as it held some kind of interest for him.

And it did.

Emmett's fallen in love. Now normally that shouldn't be cause for any concern and it wouldn't be; if Emmett hadn't fallen in love with a boy.

The same boy he met under mysterious circumstances eleven years ago.

The problem wasn't with the boy himself, after all Edward is sure he hasn't met a kinder more warm hearted person than Embry Clearwater. The problem was with the fact that Embry's a boy.

Another man.

And a man who lies with another man is an abomination.

Emmett could get into some serious trouble if anyone ever found out. He could get arrested, or maybe even executed. So he asked his younger brothers for help, all he needed was an alibi and Edward agreed to do it.

He's never felt the emotion before but he knows whatever Emmett feels for Embry must be love, he's seen them together once before and admittedly Edward became a little jealous. Even if his brother was committing a sin that he could quite possibly be executed for at least he'd be able to die knowing what true love felt like.

They can't all be that lucky.

Edward is betrothed to Isabella Swan and although he cares for the girl very deeply he's also quite sure of the fact that he doesn't love her. But his parents approve of Isabella so Edward is willing to go along with it for now. Who knows, maybe one day he'll grow to love her just like Emmett loves Embry.

"It's true though, I swear it. I read it in one of father's books." Jasper continued just as his refill was placed in front of him. "It's a pirate ship called the Lycan-"

"And all the crew members on board are werewolves. Yes, Jasper you already said that." Edward drawled out as he shifted a bit on the bar stool as Jasper finished with a smile, "I never said that they were all werewolves."

"Oh?"

"No, some of them are vampires."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Really?"

"Yes really." Jasper's eyes narrowed down at his brother before huffing out a sigh as he continued, "Apparently werewolves can't change humans into their own kind. The curse is something you have to be born with. So when they get a new crew member and they happen to be human, that human needs to be changed so they'll be able to survive life in a werewolf crew. So they have to be turned into vampires."

Edward arched a brow at Jasper as he asked, "I thought you said that vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies."

"They are."

"Then what-"

"I told you the Lycan is special didn't I? The captain is a shaman descendant of some sort and he found a way to control the vampires that join his crew." The blonde said with a nod while Edward just shook his head, "He controls them with _magic_ I assume?"

"I'm not really sure." Jasper said honestly as he took another sip from his glass, "The book made some vague reference to biting and the full moon, but I couldn't quite make out the scripture written at the bottom of the page."

"Of course." Edward drawled out and Jasper frowned at him, "Would it be ever so bothersome to just humor me brother?"

"Aren't I already humoring you enough?"

"Edward."

"Alright fine." Edward said with a dramatic sigh, "Tell me all about this werewolf captain and his magical crew."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Anyway as for the werewolves, they don't turn until they reach the age of sixteen. After that they stay young forever and they never die."

"So basically they're immortal?"

"That's right; some of them even have special abilities."

Edward arched a brow at his brother, "Such as?"

"Well..." Jasper paused for a moment in thought, "I seem to remember something about wolves that have powers of seduction, like sirens calling sailors out into the sea."

"Only these ones call you into the deep dark forest I presume?" Edward teased and Jasper gave a snort as he drank from his cup, "You joke now, we'll see how funny it is the day you're seduced by some dark mysterious wolf creature."

"Unlikely."

"But possible."

"Only if this so called wolf ship exists."

"Which it does."

Edward frowned at his brother, "You need to stop reading father's books."

They were quiet for a moment when Jasper suddenly spoke again, "Edward, have you ever wondered... About Embry?"

"What about Embry?"

"Well he's a little strange isn't he? He's a wonderful young man yes, but have you ever-"

Edward frowned, "What?"

Jasper was staring at his cup, "His eyes, they're wild and filled with so much life. I've never seen eyes like that, from anyone in Port Angeles. It's like there's a whole other creature hidden in there, inside of him somewhere."

Edward paused, "Jasper, you aren't developing feelings for Embry are you?"

"No, no of course not. He makes Emmett happy and I'm perfectly happy for them." Jasper said clearly before taking a deep breath, "It's just something I've been thinking about lately. I mean, Emmett refuses to tell anyone how they met and then there's that pendant that Emmett never ever takes off. Not even when he sleeps or bathes. Haven't you ever wondered about it?"

Well maybe, but-

"Emmett said that he met Embry in Sue's tavern the day he arrived."

Jasper's eyes snapped up to stare at him critically, "That doesn't explain why Emmett refuses to say more than five words about that day and what about that blanket he had around his shoulders and the fact that he got back home passed midnight with that pendant around his neck. And then there were all those murders and disappearances that the papers reported about the next day, it can't all be a coincidence."

"I'm surprised you remember so much weren't we seven back then?"

Jasper rolled his eyes, "You're just avoiding the question because you know I'm right."

Edward paused to stare down at his mug, "What brilliant theory have you come up with to explain all of this? Is Embry a werewolf? Is that why you started reading those books?"

Jasper shifted a bit in his seat, "Maybe."

"Jasper!"

"Edward think of how interesting it would be to meet an actual real werewolf. There's no doubt Embry isn't like everyone else around here. If he was one then-"

"Alright that's enough wine for you." Edward said as he pulled the blonde's goblet away, ignoring his glare.

"You're insufferable."

"And you're ridiculous. Honestly, Embry a werewolf?"

"It was just an idea."

"A bad idea."

"Alright fine, you're right and I'm wrong may I please have my wine back now?"

"No."

Jasper continued to glare at his brother when another voice suddenly spoke up as a young man dropped into the seat next to Jasper.

"That's O.K; I'll buy you something a little stronger."

The man was young probably around their age. He had short pitch black hair going down just above his neck. Lean with light bronze skin and large expressive brown eyes. The boy gave them a grin as he spoke, "How about some rum?"

"Uh," Edward paused as he stared back at the boy, he was cute no doubt about that. He looked exotic with a strangely angelic looking face that was oddly alluring, but at the same time Edward couldn't help but feel like there was something off about him. "I don't really-"

"Sure." Jasper said returning the grin and Edward gaped at him when the boy's grin grew even more as he waved a hand. "Hey mom!"

Sue turned back from her spot behind the bar and Edward blinked in surprise. "Mom?"

Sue walked over and gave the boy a smile, "What's up kiddo?"

"Can I get some rum, for my friend here?" The boy added quickly and Sue rolled her eyes, "As long as you don't share it with Jasper, then sure."

Sue turned to fill up another mug when Jasper spoke, "I didn't know Sue had any children other than Embry."

The boy gave a sheepish grin, "Yeah, me and my sister we uh travel a lot so we don't come here very often. My name is Seth."

The boy said reaching out a hand that Jasper readily took, "Jasper."

"Jasper." Seth said as soon as Sue set down the mug of rum but didn't let go of his hand as he looked straight into the blonde's eyes while his voice dropped into an odd low tone, "I like that name. You know you have beautiful eyes."

Edward frowned when all Jasper seemed to do was stare back, seemingly entranced by the look in the boy's eyes when a figure walked by, smacking Seth on the back of his head as they did.

"Ow! What the heck sis?!" Seth screeched as he glared at the girl who walked by before she answered, "Keep it in your pants _oh great_ _Peitho_ , we're not here for you to get lucky."

Seth gave a pout while Jasper shook his head with a deep frown marring his features. "Don't call me that! You know I wouldn't force anyone to do anything they didn't want to."

"Yeah yeah, you just make an argument they can't deny." Leah drawled as she snatched up the cup of rum and walked away while Seth glared at her.

"Jasper, are you alright?" Edward asked and Jasper didn't respond, not immediately anyway. "Yes, yes I'm fine. I just lost myself for a moment."

"Seth, play fair." Edward's head snapped back when he found another man sitting on his other side, while Sue filled his mug as he finished, "No, persuasion. Got it?"

Seth just rolled his eyes.

The man was beautiful.

Long black hair running down his back, a muscled frame covered in deep russet skin and beautiful brown eyes. Edward swore his heart stopped for just a moment.

Edward watched as Sue leaned in to press a kiss on the man's cheek, "Welcome back."

"Is he ready?"

Sue took a deep breath, "He's saying goodbye to someone. I think you already met Emmett, back then."

Emmett?

That caught Edward's attention although Jasper's was still fixed on Seth. The man gave a soft snort, "I always had a good feeling about him; is the kid O.K?"

"He's grown up quite a bit." Sue smiled, "He never takes it off, you know, that charm you gave him."

Edward's eyes went wide while the man just smiled, "Hn. Guess I'll have to say hi before we go."

Sue smiled as she turned back towards another customer while Edward just continued to stare before the man spoke, "Just ask already, all that staring is getting creepy."

Edward blinked but quickly spoke anyway, "How do you know Emmett?"

The man glanced up at him, "What's it to you?"

"He's my brother."

"Brother?" The man looked him over as he took a gulp from his mug before giving a shrug, "The kid did me a favor once a long time ago; I owe him a debt of gratitude for his kindness."

"What kind of favor?"

"The complicated kind," The man said before letting out a sigh as he reached out a hand, "Captain Jacob Black."

Edward was hesitant, especially after that little thing between Seth and Jasper but Jacob just rolled his eyes. "Relax, persuasion isn't my style. I prefer the heads on approach."

 _'Persuasion?'_

The bronze haired teen lifted a hand and put it in Jacob's for a good firm shake before he pulled away, "Edward Cullen."

"Cullen." Jacob said with an amused smile, "Do all of you enjoy hanging around dangerous places?"

"What?"

"Well, your brother... The last time I saw him he was slinking around dark alleys in the middle of the night." Jacob said with a smile, "And now you're drinking wine in a tavern filled with pirates and thieves. Are all Cullens this adventurous?"

Edward felt himself start to blush at the smile on Jacob's face and he had to quickly look away before he answered, "I'm just doing Emmett a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

Edward paused, "The complicated kind."

Jacob arched an eyebrow at that but didn't comment on it. "If Emmett's your brother then I guess you've met mine."

Edward frowned and Jacob's smile grew, "Embry."

"He's your brother? So you're also Sue's son."

"Sort of... Like Seth said, we travel a lot." Jacob looked down at his mug for a moment, "I had to leave him here for a couple of years though, the sea is no place for a child."

And just then when Jacob turned his arm to rake a hand through his hair Edward saw it. A letter "P" branded into his wrist and the teen froze.

"You're a pirate..."

Deep brown eyes snapped up to lock onto green, "I thought that was obvious."

And it was, I suppose Edward was paying more attention to what the man looked like more than what kind of illegal things he probably did in his spare time. But he couldn't tell Jacob that.

"I just-... Does that mean that Embry is one too?"

Jacob's head gave a slight tilt, "That all depends on him."

"But you're still here to take him away, aren't you?"

"He can't stay."

Edward paused for a moment. Sodomy is a sin after all and although there were rumors about pirates and their many promiscuities, he couldn't be sure how Jacob would react to his brother being in a relationship with another man.

The teen took a deep breath until he just blurted out, "Emmett is in love with him."

"Really?" Jacob blinked in surprise as he leaned forward on the bar, "How do your parents feel about that?"

"They don't know." Edward answered and Jacob gave a nod as he took a sip from his mug. "And what about you?"

"Embry makes Emmett happy, so I don't really think it matters. My brother Jasper, he says that love can never be wrong, as long as it's really love."

Jacob looked up from his mug, glancing back at Seth and Jasper now sitting in the back of the tavern. The boy was flirting shamelessly as he invaded the blonde's personal space while Jasper flushed and stuttered in response.

"Seth sure knows how to pick 'em, huh?" Jacob said with a warm smile and Edward couldn't help but stare even as he asked.

"Can't Embry stay here instead of leaving with you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"If I had it my way Embry would stay here forever, but he can't. It's not safe for him here anymore." Jacob said as he looked up at the teen beside him, "He's... Different, we're all different that's why we need to keep moving and that includes Embry."

"But-"

"Look kid, you're worried about your brother I get that. But things are better this way, if I leave Embry here you'll all be in a world of trouble and I'm not willing to leave my brother in danger."

Edward frowned, "What kind of danger?"

"The complicated kind." Jacob said looking away for a moment before shaking his head as if to clear his mind, "Embry can't stay and that's that. Emmett's young, he'll move on eventually."

"You haven't seen what they're like when they're together. He won't just move on."

"He won't have a choice." The raven sighed, "Besides, aren't all you royals engaged by the time you're twelve?

"Our parents would never force us to marry if we didn't want to." Edward said as he sank into his seat a little more, "There was a girl that our parents thought would suit him, but Emmett's never cared for anyone else. He's only ever had eyes for Embry."

"Was he really that pretty?"

"What?"

"Never mind," Jacob said with a slight chuckle as he took another sip and glanced back at the two beside in the back of the tavern. "Tell me, does Seth have a chance with Jasper?"

Edward gave a snort, "Probably. Jasper's always had a taste for the strange and unusual, getting involved with a male pirate would make his year."

"And what about you?"

"Me?" Edward said in slight surprise while the man's head gave a tilt as he leaned forward a bit with an easy smile on his face, "Yeah, you. Do you have some fair maiden waiting for your return or are you up for a little adventure?"

Edward blushed.

Did he just?

Is he...flirting? Is Edward seriously being courted? Do pirates even do that? No, no of course not. He's just imagining things. Still the teen felt himself flush and he had to look away to stare down at his mug as he spoke.

"I don't really have any specific preferences, but I am engaged to be married."

"You are?"

"Yes, her name is Isabella. She's the daughter to captain Charles Swan."

"Of the marine core?"

"You know him?"

"My father's run into him a few times." Jacob paused before giving another smile, "So why are you marrying her?"

"Why am I marrying her?"

"You don't look or sound like someone who's in love. You don't love her, so why spend the rest of your life with her?"

"She's very beautiful, sweet and generous." Edward took a deep breath as he stared down at his cup, "My family approves of her and I care for her very deeply. It may not be true love yet but, it'll come with time."

Jacob stared down at him for a long moment, "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me and don't try to pretend like you're offended cause I won't apologize for calling you on your bullshit. Why are you really marrying her?"

Edward wanted to be upset but he couldn't. Instead he just sighed.

"It's expected for one of us to marry."

"I thought you said your parents wouldn't-"

"They wouldn't, the kings court is a different story altogether. Jasper plans on joining the military and Emmett is the oldest so it's meant to be his duty but-"

"But he has Embry." Jacob finished for him and Edward just shrugged. "All I want is for my family to be happy and Isabella... She's really a lovely girl, making her my wife would be an honor."

It was silent between them, well not completely silent what with the noise from the taverns other occupants and the music playing softly in the air.

"That's one hell of a favor, kid."

"I prefer to think of it as a fair trade. One day Emmett will owe me something of equal value and I'll make sure that it's well worth the sacrifice." Jacob gave a snort and Edward looked up at the man and frowned. "Why do you keep calling me kid? You can't possibly be that much older than I am."

Jacob looked down at him with an amused smile, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

The older man cringed, "Great gods, you might as well be an infant."

"What?"

"Let's just say I'm older than I look." Jacob said rolling his eyes, "So... your brother Emmett is a gambler and a sodomite and it looks like your other brother Jasper is well on his way to doing something similar."

Edward's face twisted in confusion until Jacob just smirked as he gave a nod back towards the back of the tavern and the teen just sighed when he saw that the tables seemed to have reversed somehow, as Jasper held Seth's chin in his hands while the teen just stared back with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Oh honestly, Jasper?"

Jacob laughed, "Now it makes sense. Cullens aren't adventurous at all; you're all just dirty sinners aren't you?"

Edward looked back and glared, "Says the captain of a pirate ship."

"Piracy really isn't as bad as the rumors make it sound."

"Of course not, it's worse."

"You know that isn't necessarily a bad thing." Jacob said with a smirk as he finished off his drink, "C'mon, let's go."

Edward paused as he watched the man slip off his seat, "Where are you going?"

" _You and I_ are going for a walk." Jacob said with a smile that quickly turned into a sly smirk as he cocked a brow in challenge, "Unless, the little duke is afraid of the big bad pirate or possibly getting his clothes dirty."

Edward glared at the man before he just stood up and took the obvious bait, "Fine."

"Then let's go." Jacob chuckled as he turned and walked through the bar towards the back and Edward followed. They were about to walk passed the table where Seth and Jasper sat whispering to each other when Jacob stopped to shake his head with a roll his eyes.

"I ca-I shouldn't," Jasper started even as his hand rested against Seth's cheek and his thumb softly brushed against the boy's lips. "You wouldn't want me to-"

"Yes I do." Seth breathed with a bright blush burning across his face, for all the world looking like he was the one being seduced only for one watching closely to discover that it was quite the other way around actually as he kept the blonde's eyes locked within his own and his voice dropped to that strange octave that Edward had heard earlier. "You know I want you to. You know I want you to lead me to the back, hold me against the wall and have your way with me."

"You do?" Jasper said sounding confused and enlightened all at once and Seth smirked, "Yes I do."

Edward watched on in confusion until the spell was broken when Jacob suddenly smacked Seth on the back of his head and the boy winced in pain as he jerked back and broke eye contact. "Ow! Damn it Jake."

Meanwhile Jasper was shaking his head almost as if he was trying to shake loose a clog in his ears before he rubbed his eyes in confusion. Jacob rolled his eyes, "Knock it off _Peitho_. If you can't get laid the honest way, then you're not getting laid at all. Is that understood?"

Seth sighed in exasperation, " _Fine_ , understood."

"Good." Jacob said as he started walking again, "Let's go Cullen."

Edward blinked in surprise as he looked between the other man and his somewhat disorientated looking brother and after a moment's debate walked on after Jacob.

Jasper is smart and perfectly capable of taking care of himself, besides Seth looks harmless enough. He'll be perfectly fine…

Right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night air was cool, actually a lot colder than it should be in the middle of summer. Edward frowned for a brief moment as they stepped out into the night air and onto the empty streets. But for the most part the weather didn't really seem to matter either way; most of Edward's attention was preoccupied with the man that walked alongside him in the empty streets as they made their way towards the docks.

They were headed towards Jacob's ship, Edward asked about it and Jacob saw no reason as to why he shouldn't be allowed to see it. However Edward was surprised when they went right passed the main dock and walked around towards the caves on the other side of the port instead. From what Edward understood the ground near the edge of the waters was unstable so no one ever docked there, but then again it's not like Jacob could use the main docks either. With the police always patrolling, a pirate ship in the main area would draw way too much attention.

"So, what do you plan to do with the rest of your life?" Jacob asked as he easily navigated his way though the brush located just a couple hundred yards away from the main port while Edward followed a few feet behind him. He and Jasper often went hunting together in the woods so he wasn't completely unfamiliar with the terrain but he wasn't quite used to _this_ part of the woods so he struggled a bit although he didn't dare show it.

He never really understood what Emmett meant when he went on whining and complaining about his status as one of the duke and duchess' sons. Emmett hated it when people compared him to the other children in the higher classes and despised it when people made assumptions about him based on where he came from. Even though those comparisons were usually positive, but right then as Edward glanced up at Jacob he understood completely.

"Unless, the little duke is scared of the big bad pirate or possibly getting his clothes dirty."

That statement irked him more than he would ever admit.

It was almost degrading in a way, the notion that his status and the privilege he was brought up in automatically meant that he couldn't do anything for himself and constantly had to rely on his parents for everything.

He didn't want Jacob to think of him that way, as just another silver spoon that's gotten himself way in over his head.

"So, what do you plan on doing with your life?"

Edward looked up at Jacob to see the other man step over a large fallen log before pushing the branches of another tree aside and Edward did the same.

"What do I plan to do with my life?"

"Well yeah. So far all you've told me about yourself is the fact that you plan on marrying Isabella to keep the kings court happy, but you haven't said anything about what you're going to do afterwards."

Edward almost paused at that question with a frown, it wasn't all that surprising since they've spent the entire walk with Jacob telling Edward about all the different places that he's been, the things he's seen and the people that he's met. From what Edward could tell Jacob loved the ocean and loved his life as a pirate and for a moment as he listened to the other man speak Edward almost felt himself be a little bit drawn towards it as well.

It's only fair that Edward tell him more about himself right?

After a moment of silence Edward just shrugged, "I suppose, I'll just take my father's place as his heir and join the council."

Jacob glanced back at him, "Is that what you want to do?"

"Well I-"

"Isn't there something else that you'd rather do with your life?" Jacob stopped and turned to face him causing Edward to stop as well, "Something else you'd rather be than just your father's heir? I mean you said your brother Jasper plans on joining the army, what does Emmett plan to do?"

Edward shrugged, "He wants to leave the country, open his own trading company. He wanted to take Embry with him but since you're taking him away I guess those plans have changed."

They've been arguing about it off and on, on the way to Jacob's ship. No matter what Edward said Jacob refused to let his brother stay and no matter how much Jacob growled Edward wouldn't drop the subject.

At least they have stubbornness in common.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "So Jasper is doing what he wants to do and so is Emmett but you're not?"

Edward sighed, "I told you my reasons for marrying Isabella-"

"This isn't about Isabella," Jacob said clearly as he stepped forward, "This is about you. Don't you have any dreams for yourself, ambitions driving you forward? What do you want from your life Edward?"

And at that part Edward just sort of froze since he doesn't know what he wants. His entire life has always revolved around his family, what they want and what he needed to do to fulfill not just their expectations but the expectations of others as well. He has to marry Isabella because it's expected of him to do so; he has to take his father place because Emmett and Jasper won't so now he's the one who's expected to fulfill that duty.

All of these things were meant to be responsibilities that were placed on Emmett's shoulders since he is the first born son but Emmett has always resisted those restraints. He never behaved in the way that their parents wanted; he was constantly getting into trouble and was constantly rejecting his title. In that moment Edward realized that Emmett wasn't just being difficult for the sake of being difficult or seeking some kind of thrill in his deviant behavior, but Emmett was trying to attain was freedom. The freedom to be who he wanted and go where he chose without the constraint's he was born with constantly weighing him down. Jasper was more or less the same although his way was more subtle. Joining the military is considered to be an honor amongst most of those living in the higher class areas, so no one realized that Jasper was just trying to escape the position of heir to the house of Cullen in the only way he knew how.

And Edward, Edward drew the short end of the stick, being the good little aristocrat that he was expected to be and fulfilling all of the expectations that were placed on him without ever really giving any kind of real thought to what _he_ might want from his life.

Edward was lost in his own depreciating thoughts when he suddenly felt a hand on his chin as Jacob lifted his head up so the other was looking at him and for a moment the bronze haired teen marveled at the way the moonlight made the man's dark russet skin glow like polished marble under the pale light, while his brown eyes warmed.

"Its human nature to want Edward," Jacob said with a slight till of his head and a small smile, "My father used to say, a life without ambition and desire is a life without purpose. So tell me what you want… don't even think of tomorrow or the next ten years. Listen to your body, your most basic instincts. What do you want right now?"

Edward just continued to stare into Jacob's eyes as the other man let his thumb move up to brush against his bottom lip, the next moment Edward moved forward ignoring all of those voices in his head screaming about how very bad an idea it is to do what he was about to do with a _male pirate_. He pressed his lips against Jacob's in a soft kiss, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist when Jacob suddenly moved and Edward gasped when a strong pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him and he was pulled flush against Jacob's chest, but that shock only lasted for a moment before Jacob tilted Edward's head back to deepen the kiss and the bronze haired teen melted into it with a moan, allowing Jacob to dominate the kiss without hesitation.

But just as quickly as they started Jacob broke the kiss and pulled away, leaving Edward to stand there panting, with bruised lips and flushed cheeks as he frowned at the other man who was staring at him with an indefinable expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

A moment of silence and then-

"I don't fuck submissives."

Edward flushed a little more at the word.

Fucking? Is that what they were doing?

Wait, hang on…

"Submissive?"

"I like strength in the people I get involved with… You know I thought since you were willing to go as far as you were for your brother that there might be more to you, that you're stronger than you look. This has nothing to do with him, does it?" Jacob said still staring at Edward with that same look as his head gave a tilt and he gave a snort, "You've been trained so well that there really isn't anything there, is there? Marrying a girl you don't love, taking your father's place. You just take the easy way out and do what's expected of you, without ever thinking about what you actually want. There's no fight in you Edward."

Edward blinked in shock at the statement and opened his mouth to protest only for no words to come out, "I-"

"Forget it, kid." Jacob said with a shake of his head, "Go home, you shouldn't be out in a place like this."

"But-"

"I'll look out for Emmett till Embry leaves and make sure Jasper gets home too. You shouldn't be here." With that Jacob turned around and walked away and Edward just stared on after him almost paralyzed by Jacob's words because he knew the other man was right and with this knowledge the emotions that Edward had locked away deep within his soul suddenly all went rushing through him all at once.

Anger, frustration, heartache, jealousy and lust. Emotions which were all so strong that Edward hadn't even realized that he was moving until he'd actually caught up to Jacob and grabbed his arm, to drag him back and push him back against the side of one of a tree. Jacob stared at the teen in shock when Edward suddenly pinned the pirates' arm above his head and sealed their lips in a bruising kiss.

Jacob raised his free hand to push Edward away only for the teen to grab ahold of it and pin it beside the other as he pressed his body flush against Jacob's. For a moment, Edward could swear that he felt Jacob smile as he opened his mouth and let the teen deepen the kiss and Edward felt himself start to harden as he tangled his tongue in with the others in a fight for control before finally breaking the kiss and he stared into Jacob's now darkened brown eyes.

"I don't want to marry Isabella." Edward blurted out through panting breaths and Jacob's eyes started to clear as Edward swallowed hard and continued, "I don't want to spend the rest of my life in Port Angeles… I want to play music, travel the world and fall in love. But right now all I want is you."

Jacob blinked up at the teen and that warm smile suddenly spread over his features as he leaned forward to press a kiss onto Edward's lips and whispered, "To want is human, so what's stopping you?"

Edward flushed, but still closed the distance between them in another passionate kiss as he let go of Jacob's wrists to slide his hands down the man's chest to grab a hold of his hips while Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward's neck. The kiss grew heated as Jacob's hands tangled in Edward's hair and his hips bucked forward to grind into the teen earning a deep moan as Edward pressed him back even further against the tree when-

"Uhgm."

Edward jumped in surprise and broke the kiss at the sound of a throat clearing and his flush went one shade deeper when he saw two figures standing just a few feet away.

One was a young man, A few years younger than Edward if he had to guess, he had dark brown hair and a round face, with deathly pale skin. The other was an older man with brown hair and the same pale skin. What was shocking about the two were the bright red eyes that stared back at Edward and the teen shivered at the cold chill that suddenly ran down his spine when his eyes met theirs.

The younger of the two smirked, "Are we interrupting something?"

"Yes, now what do you want?" Jacob asked with an annoyed growl and the younger man gave a short laugh while the other spoke although he didn't seem any less amused, "The Volturi are coming we need to leave."

Jacob let out an exasperated sigh as he stood up straight and Edward flushed a little more when he realized that he hadn't let go of the other man yet, so he quickly pulled away and took a step back while Jacob raked a hand through his hair.

"How long?"

"Not long, but if we leave now, they won't be able to catch up for a few more days." The older man replied with a smirk, "James is nowhere near as good as I am."

Jacob gave a snort, "Alright, Alec go back to the docks, get Seth and Leah. Demetri find Felix and pick up Embry. It's time to leave." The two nodded and Edward turned towards Jacob and made to speak only for the pirate to stop him short. "For the last time no, Embry can't stay and that's final."

Edward glared, "It's funny how you can preach to me about choices but you won't let Embry make his own."

"You-" Jacob's jaw clenched and he glared at the other until he just as suddenly grabbed Edward's arm and quickly started trudging through the woods and Edward stumbled on after him, " What're-"

"There are reasons why he can't stay," Jacob bit out and Edward looked back and frowned when he realized that the two they were talking to just a few moments before had vanished. "Reasons you have to see to understand."

Edward's frown deepened but he still followed being careful not to trip over the many fallen branches and roots around them when they suddenly broke through the forest and arrived at a cliff. The ground went on for a few yards, covered in soft green moss before turning brown near the edge where the high tide caused the waves to crash over the sides and spray soft showers of water into the air. Edward's eyes went wide when he saw the large ship seemingly near the cliff; it was made from dark red/brown wood with large white sails that seemed so much brighter in the light of the full moon. The figure head was in the shape of two large wolves that were twisted around one another, with one's jaw around the other's neck, while the other's paw clawed into its face, a long wooden plank led the way from the cliff towards the ship for boarding.

Edward just stared at the ship in complete wonder as Jacob let go of his hand when one of the crew members who were moving around the ship suddenly caught sight of them and walked over.

He was Asian from what Edward could tell, pitch black hair and deathly pale skin, but it's those red glowing eyes that made Edward tense as he walked over the plank towards them.

"Jake what's going on?"

Jacob glanced back at Edward, "Nothing, Eric. Get back on the ship and get ready to leave."

The boy hesitated for a moment before suddenly disappearing into thin air and Edward blinked in surprise. "What-"

Edward's question was interrupted by a loud ferocious growl and he spun around just in time to see a large grey silver wolf leap through the trees and land right behind them with a shake of its head before the beast's skin suddenly stretched and morphed until a young man with bronze skin and short black hair was left behind.

Edward gasped and stumbled back only to land flat on his ass as the man stared at him in confusion before bringing a questioning gaze back up to Jacob and the pirate shrugged, "I'll explain later."

Just then another smaller wolf appeared but didn't even stop as its skin stretched and grew and Edward watched as it turned into Seth's sister Leah who only paused for a moment to sniff in his direction before she walked by him with a snort as she got onto the ship as well, "Have a nice walk Jake?"

Jacob rolled his eyes while Edward just sat there frozen in shock, "Oh my God…" 

Then two more wolves appeared, transformed and got onto the ship and Edward continued to just stare in shock when Jacob grabbed his arm and hauled him up onto his feet before gesturing to the ship, "Welcome to the Lycan."

"Th-The Lycan?!" Edward's eyes went even wider if that's possible as he remembered Jasper's story and it all started making way too much sense for his liking, Jacob saw realization dawn in the teens eyes and spoke, "Embry can't stay because he's like us. Do you understand now?"

Oh God…

Jasper was right.

At that thought one of the two that he saw earlier suddenly appeared with his arm around Seth's waist, before letting go of the boy and walking onto the ship. Jacob sighed, "You couldn't just phase and run here like Leah?"

"In this? No way, it'd ruin the scent." Seth said tugging at the collar of the tailored jacket he wore. It was sky blue with silver trimmings and white ac-

Edward almost gaped, isn't that Jasper's jacket?

Just then Edward noticed the marks on the boys' skin. Bite marks and hickeys were littered all over his chest and neck from what he could see under the jacket and his hair was ruffled with his lips bitten and bruised red.

Jacob gave another sigh, "Please tell me you didn't?"

"Oh relax. Everything Jasper did to me, he did of his own free will." Seth said with a smug grin as he walked past Jacob but not before leaning in to smell the other making his grin grow a little wider, "Besides, I don't think you're in any position to judge me, Captain."

Jacob reached out to smack the boy on the back of his head and Seth ducked out of the way with a laugh as he boarded the ship just as the Asian boy from earlier appeared and rolled his eyes at Seth, "Another one? You can't go one month without getting laid, can you?"

Seth glared at the other when his eyes just as suddenly filled with amusement as he leaned over to wrap his arm around the raven's shoulder's, "You're just mad cause Felix cut you off two weeks ago."

The raven glared when Seth leaned in and spoke again, "You know, I could help soften him up a little if you want."

Eric stared at the boy biting his bottom lip for a brief moment when Jacob called out, "Don't even think about it."

Seth rolled his eyes, nudging Eric with his elbow before walking off, "We'll talk later."

"No you won't!"

"I-I can't believe this." Edward breathed still staring at the ship with wide eyes, "This can't be real."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Real or not you need to leave, if the police find you here you'll be in trouble-" the captain cut himself off when his nose twitched and his head snapped back towards the woods as he called, "Ready the sails and raise the anchor! We leave now!"

Before Edward could ask four figures suddenly appeared before them, one was one of the men he saw earlier, Demetri he thinks, the other was tall with a large build and pitch black hair along with those same red eyes. In Jasper's story, he said that there were vampires on the Lycan as well.

Is that why their eyes are red?

Well that doesn't matter right now since-

"Emmett?" Edward asked as he stepped forward just as the raven let go of his brother before Demetri did the same with Embry and Emmett stared back at him with wide eyes.

"Emmett what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here? Why aren't you with Jasper?" The older brother asked incredulously before shaking his head, "Never mind, Edward go home you shouldn't be here."

"What-"

"Felix?" Jacob asked with a deep frown marring his features and the two just shrugged, "The human insisted."

"Jake! God, I missed you." Embry said as he rushed over to wrap his brother in a hug that Jacob returned with a warm smile as he pulled back, "Missed you too. C'mon we're running out of-"

"Jacob wait!" Emmett said as he walked away from his brother to stand before the captain and Jacob's head gave a tilt and a wry smile, "Wow, you got big."

Emmett flushed a little, "Yeah well, you still look the same."

Jacob gave a snort before taking Emmett's hand for a firm shake, "Look we can't stay. I just wanted to say thank you for looking out for my brother. I owe you a debt of gratitude, if there's anything you ever need-"

"Actually there is something I need." Emmett interrupted as he held onto Jacob's hand and the older man frowned, "I need you to let me join your crew."

"You wanna what?!"

Edward gasped, "Emmett-" 

Emmett just ignored them, "I want to join your crew."

"No, absolutely not." Jacob said with a growl as he wrenched his arm free, "Go home before you get into trouble. Embry get on board." 

By now the entire crew was out on deck watching the scene, multiple eyes of black brown and bright red all perched up on the sides of the ship watching on with interest.

When Embry hesitated, "Jake, I-…"

"Oh Jesus." Jacob sighed rubbing his temple in frustration, "Embry if you love me you won't start with this too."

"If you love me you'll let him join." The teen pleaded and Jacob just glared as he gestured towards Emmett, "He isn't like us Embry. Does he know what he'd have to do in order to join? Does he have any idea exactly what he'd have to give up? Are you really willing to ask him to give up his soul, for you?"

At that part Embry flinched back and shrank into himself as he turned away.

"Yes I do. I understand and I don't care." Emmett said quickly pulling Embry close to look into his eyes as a sign of reassurance before looking up at his brother, "I love him Jacob, please don't force us apart."

"You're too young to know what love is."

"I know that I think of him every moment of the day when he's away from me and he drives me insane because he refuses to do as I tell him and he's always correcting me. I know he's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my entire life. I know I wouldn't be able to survive not seeing him every day for the _rest_ of my life-"

Jacob sighed, "That's not enough reason for you to gamble with your soul. You're just infatuated."

"Maybe I am," Emmett said after a moment of silence before reaching up around his neck to lift the pendant up over his head, taking Jacob's hand to force the wooden carving into his grasp, "But I'm willing to take that bet."

The cliff became silent with nothing but the waves crashing onto the sides to fill the silence when Jacob let out a heavy sigh and raked a hand through his hair.

"Embry do you feel the same?"

"Yes." Embry answered without missing a beat and Jacob groaned, "Dear God, I must be crazy. Alright get on board. We'll turn you on the sea."

Emmett beamed and Embry let out a heavy sigh and he rushed forward to wrap his brother in a hug, "Thank you Jacob."

"Yeah yeah." Jacob said looking over his shoulder at the other teen, "Don't make me regret this."

"I won't."

"You should say something to your brother before he has a heart attack."

Emmett turned back to find Edward just staring with wide eyes and he gave a sheepish grin, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Good-" Edward stared at him in disbelief, "Emmett have you lost your mind?! You can't become a pirate, much less a werewolf pirate or a vampire pirate whatever _turning_ you entails."

Emmett sighed, "Edward I love him."

"Emmett-"

"I always thought that you'd understand." Emmett insisted as he stepped forward, "You've never even been in love before but you know what it is better than anyone else I've ever met. Edward if you tell me right now that I'm wrong and I have no idea what I'm talking about then I'll stay. Tell me I don't really love Embry and I'll say goodbye to him right now."

Edward almost froze as he stared into his brother's eyes and opened his mouth to speak and convince Emmett what a terrible idea this was, only for the words to tumble out from his mouth before he could stop himself, "You know I can't do that."

Emmett gave him a warm smile as he wrapped his arms around Edward in a hug, "Then wish me luck little brother. I'm going to miss you."

Despite himself Edward raised his arms to pat Emmett's back taking in a deep shuddering breath as he spoke, "Good luck."

Emmett gave him one more squeeze before pulling away to turn back and grab Embry's hand as they boarded the ship while Jacob just stared at him a few feet away. Edward sniffed as he wrapped his arms around his own waist, suddenly feeling cold.

"I guess you'll be leaving then."

Jacob gave a snort before moving to grab Edward's shirt and yank him forward, causing the bronze haired teen to yelp in surprise only for it to be cut short as Jacob's lips covered his own. Edward's eyes slipped shut with a moan, barely even registering the loud cat calls and wolf whistles coming from the ship as he grabbed Jacob's shoulders to pull him closer when the older man just as suddenly broke the kiss.

"One year."

"What?"

Jacob swallowed hard as he pulled away to put the wolf pendant up and around Edward's neck, and the teen looked down to stare at it only for Jacob to grab his chin and lift it so their eyes were locked, something in that gaze shifted and Edward's eyes dilated as his mind suddenly went blank.

"One year from now, on this day I'll come back. If you're happy with Isabella then you won't remember any of this but if you're not and you're looking for adventure. Go to Sue's tavern at midnight and I'll show you the world you so desperately want to see."

The next moment Edward gasped and sat up to find himself in his bed.

The bronze haired teen took in deep breaths to calm his racing heart, looking around to realize that it was morning as the bright rays of the morning sun beamed through the window before letting out a sigh as he raked a hand through his hair.

He had such a strange dream, not that he really remembers what that dream was.

Was it wolves? Pirates maybe? Edward can't remember.

He really needs to stop listening to Jasper's stories.

The teen gave another sigh and made to get out of the bed when he suddenly noticed the object hanging around his neck.

Edward blinked in surprise when he realized that it was Emmett's pendant, but how did he get it?

Emmett never takes it off!

It was right in the middle of these thoughts as he lifted the little wolf carving up to stare at it that he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps rushing by his door before his mother spoke.

"What do you mean he's not in his room? He has to be, where else could he be?"

"I'm sorry mistress Cullen."

"Calm down dear, I'm sure he just went out with friends he'll be back soon. Just be patient."

Edward almost rolled his eyes.

Emmett must have spent the whole night out again. But if that's true then why does he have his pendant?

A feeling of dread suddenly rose up in Edward's chest and he immediately got up out of bed to get dressed. Maybe he should go look for Emmett just to be safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been six months since then.

They never found Emmett, there was no trace of him anywhere in Port Angeles, no one saw him the night he disappeared and none of his friends knew where he could have gone. What was stranger still was how Embry also seemed to have disappeared the night before, but Sue said that Embry's older brother came to take him away, back to see their father.

It was then that Edward hoped that Emmett hadn't done something reckless. Knowing how much Emmett cared for the boy, Edward feared that he might have done something stupid after learning of his departure. But they never found Emmett.

His clothes were still in his room he hasn't taken any money with him and so the family was left worried sick since the only other possibility left considering all of the dangerous places that Emmett tended to go to was-

Edward cut himself off as he stared at the dark brown brew that was placed before him by the staff. His father sat at the head of the table, going through the mail the way he always did during breakfast. Hoping that the police or Marine core might have some news on their son's disappearance but all to no avail. His mother Esme sat beside him absently stirring the tea, looking completely lost as she glanced up at the window every few seconds. Almost as if Emmett would appear any moment, like he'd only gone for a walk around the docks the way he usually did only to look back down at her cup when she remembered that that wasn't true.

Jasper sat before him, reading from one of the strange books that Carlisle kept in the library. Jasper has been acting strangely as of late, not that they all haven't been a little off in the wake of Emmett's strange disappearance but he was still-

Different.

He barely said a word to anyone anymore instead choosing to isolate himself either in his room or in Carlisle's study. Day in and day out reading book after book on Pirates, werewolves and vampires of all things without giving a single reason as to why he was.

He didn't seem as concerned as everyone else was on Emmett's disappearance, choosing to lock himself away with his books instead of grieving with his family. Not that Edward's been doing any better.

There was a part of him. Some strange part that he didn't fully understand that didn't really care for Emmett's disappearance, like he had no reason to be and so most of the time whenever his parents brought up his older brother he just sort of felt numb. Even when they asked him why he had Emmett's pendant Edward just didn't feel all that worried.

The bronze haired teen wasn't sure if he didn't care or had simply made peace with his older brother's departure.

He often caught Jasper staring at him like he was waiting for something to happen. Like Edward held some sort of untold secret that he desperately wanted to hear, but he had no idea what on earth that could be. He asked the blonde about his staring once and Jasper surprised him by immediately pulling him aside and asking.

" _Don't you remember? Don't you remember anything that happened?"_ The blonde said staring intently into his brothers eyes, giving him a look that honestly frightened Edward until he just shook his head no and Jasper let out a sigh of frustration before just locking himself away all over again.

Edward glance up at Jasper for a moment, watching as the blonde animatedly read from a book that Edward was sure he'd read five times already before making notes in the journal that he'd started carrying around with him these days only to look up when his mother suddenly spoke.

"Edward before I forget. Isabella's mother sent word that she would be spending the evening with us tonight, isn't that lovely?" Esme said glancing out the window before Edward just nodded. "Yes, of course mother."

"You'll need to get ready for her arrival soon. I'll tell the staff to prepare something special. It'll be so nice to have a guest. It's been so quiet since…" Esme cut herself off and Carlisle reached out to take her hand earning a grateful smile before she finished, "I'm sure you must miss her terribly."

Edward didn't answer her just gave her a small smile when he felt eyes on him and looked over to find Jasper staring at him with that same look and Edward frowned when Carlisle suddenly drew their attention.

"Jasper, your letter of acceptance into the marine core has arrived." Carlisle said with a smile as he read the embroidered letter before him before handing it to the butler to give to his son and Esme beamed, "Oh that's wonderful Jasper congratulations."

Jasper's eyes went wide and he stared at the letter for a moment before taking it from the man with a distracted thank you.

"You'll start your training in the spring, three months from now.' Carlisle said and Edward's frown grew when Jasper bit his lip staring at the letter with something like regret in his eyes.

"Is something wrong brother?"

Jasper took a deep breath, "Father."

"Yes, son."

"I was hoping to wait a few more months before joining the military."

Carlisle blinked in surprise, "Well you certainly could if you wanted to, but on earth for? I thought you wanted to get started as soon as possible."

"I did, I do." Jasper sighed, "I just wanted to have a little more time to myself before enlisting full time. It'll just be for a few more months. Six months at most."

"If you insist." Carlisle answered softly, "I'll have a letter sent to Captain Swan later this evening."

Jasper let out a deep breath, like he'd been holding it that entire time. "Thank you."

Edward just stared at him, only for Jasper to look up at him and catch his gaze, giving his brother a beaming smile before he started reading again.

What was that all about?

 **SIX MONTHS EARLIER**

The ocean air was warm but not unbearably so.

Jacob took a deep breath as he leaned his head back, leaning against the side of the ship as the breeze ruffled his hair before letting that deep breath out. Only to frown when a voice suddenly spoke up beside him.

"It's nearly time. He should be waking up soon." Jacob cracked one eye open to find Demetri standing beside him as he leaned back against the ship as well while his eyes stayed trained Paul who was sitting on the other side, arguing loudly with Leah as the girl just scoffed at him while Seth stood a few feet away staring up at the night sky.

"We'll need to find an island soon so he can feed."

"Nearest one isn't too far, we should arrive before he wakes."

Jacob nodded as he stood up straight and walked across the ship up towards the wheel on the next deck and Demetri followed behind him. "Where's Embry?"

"He just woke up. The transformation took a lot out of him. Eric is trying to make him eat but he won't leave Emmett's side so they're still down below."

Jacob sighed as he went to stand behind the wheel, "Great, just what I need another mated pair."

Demetri smirked, "What are you more upset over the fact that he's a man or the fact that he's now a vampire."

"Both." Jacob said with a dramatic sigh but Demetri knew he was just teasing, "Honestly before I had a normal crew, with normal sexual appetites. Honest, God fearing, law abiding citizens and now I'm surrounded by sodomites."

Demetri rolled his eyes, "And I suppose all of this is my fault?"

"You and Paul are a bad influence." Jacob answered plainly and Demetri chuckled only for the vampire to frown when Jacob looked over towards Seth and his expression fell, "He's been off since we left Port Angeles."

"I think he imprinted." Jacob said and Demetri's head snapped up to stare at the other in surprise before he spoke, "I thought you said he was too young to imprint."

"I also said that he's too young to transform and yet here we are." Jacob sighed, "His resistance is strong though, stronger than most and with his abilities he'll be able to hold out till next year."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Will you be fine without the boy?" Demetri asked and Jacob sighed, "The _boy_ is too young, he doesn't understand any of what he's feeling. We can't all be as immoral as you preying on a child half your age."

Demetri scoffed, "At least he's just half my age. What are you, ten times the little duke's age, or am I being generous?"

"Don't remind me, I feel guilty enough about luring him out into the woods the way I did." Demetri laughed and Jacob paused with an odd expression on his face, "I just I couldn't help myself. There's something about him."

Demetri took a step closer, "Maybe _you_ imprinted."

"I can't imprint and you know that."

"I knew that about Seth as well." The vampire said and Jacob sighed, "And yet here we are."

"Are you really going to go back for him?"

"We have to go back for Seth, as for Edward." Jacob let out another sigh, "That all depends on him."

Demetri nodded just as Jacob took hold of the wheel. "Have the crew get ready to set sail. We need to find that island before Emmett wakes up."

"Yes, captain."

As Demetri turned back and started barking orders at the crew Jacob took in a deep breath staring up at the night sky as a soft ache throbbed in his chest before reaching down to unclasp the hat on his belt and set it on his head just as the anchor was raised and the Lycan was set free.

 **The End**

 **A/N:**

 **I'm going to put up a short sort of epilogue next, like eight years later or something like that but this this story is essentially done.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: next part**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapter**

Four years.

Alice sighed in exasperation as she stared down at the sketch pad in her hand while she sat at the table in the furthest corner of the room, pausing to lift the teacup placed neatly on the table and brought it to her lips to take a sip.

So much has happened in the past four years.

Particularly to the Cullen family.

First their eldest son, disappeared, seemingly vanishing in the night without a single trace of his whereabouts, then the second oldest son disappeared as well in a similar fashion a year after that and the beautiful lady Cullen was left in a tailspin of despair. Luckily her youngest son Edward never left; he even married his intended Isabella Swan not more than two years ago and there was word that the duke would be taking over his father's place in the king's court.

Yes, things were finally looking up.

However,

Alice set her cup down and went back to frowning at her sketch pad in confusion.

The first few visions she had about the Cullens came through clear as day.

She saw the eldest son Emmett get on a pirate ship and leave Port Angeles, she saw the second son Jasper leave on the same ship just a year later and she had predicted a similar fate for the youngest son. Surprisingly enough the boy took a different route and remained in Port Angeles and so Alice assumed that he would stay.

But now…

The psychic was so sure.

There was a blind spot in her vision, one she wasn't all that unfamiliar with and silently she berated herself for what she'd done.

You see the tricky thing about being able to see the future; is that once you look at it, it changes because you looked at it and if you looked at it too many times you risked possibly losing sight of the future events that you wanted to keep an eye on.

So now, she has a blind spot that she can't see passed.

All the psychic knows for sure is that whatever is meant to happen is meant to happen today which is why she sat in the back of Sue's tavern in one of the booths nearest to the back. Usually Alice spent her days in the room that she rented from the older woman where she conducted her business, reading palms and telling fortunes as a way to make a living. But today she's taking a day off, if only to satisfy her curiosity on the infuriating block that refused to leave her sight.

From what Alice could tell it, whatever was going to happen was meant to happen on July fifth at Sue's tavern in five, four, three, two-

The tavern was full and buzzing with activity as it was every night. The air was thick with the scent of smoke and alcohol and the room was dimly lit as always. Alice watched with rapt attention when the front door opened and in stepped Jacob Black, looking just as handsome as the first time that she'd seen him in her visions all those years ago only this time there was a glow about him. An air of happiness and content that he didn't have before and Alice briefly wondered what on earth it was that could have brought that on when another figure stepped in behind him.

Tall and pale, with raven hair going down to his shoulders and bright red eyes.

A vampire.

Alice had seen enough vampires to recognize one when she saw it.

"Jacob!" Sue said with a bright smile when she turned away from one of the other customers to see the pirate walk in and immediately leaned over the counter to give him a hug just before he slid into one of the stools at the bar and his companion did the same. "It's so good to see you."

Jacob laughed, "It's good to see you too Sue."

"You look great. Where are Seth and Leah, I was hoping that they'd come in to say hello before you guys took off again." Sue asked with a tilt of her head and Jacob only seemed to roll his eyes in annoyance, "Seth is a little preoccupied with Jasper and Leah said that she'd stop in once things are settled on the ship."

"Well at least one of my kids remembers me." The woman said in a teasing tone when her gaze drifted over to the figure beside him and she couldn't help but ask, "New crew member?"

"Oh yeah," Jacob cut himself off as his face suddenly caught in a light blush, "He joined us a couple of months ago."

The man gave a snort as he reached out a hand for the human to take and spoke with a smile, "Marcus."

"Sue. It's nice to meet you." Sue said as her eyes narrowed down in suspicion as she glanced between the two, "You want your usual Jake?"

"Please." Jacob said with a heavy sigh as he raked a hand through his hair and Sue turned away with a nod just as Marcus reached over and placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder, leaning in closer to the younger man as he seemed to speak softly beside his ear. Jacob flushed and nodded. Sue didn't comment after she set down his drink and turned away to serve some of the other customers.

Alice's head gave a tilt as she took another sip of tea.

How strange.

She never saw this man as a possibility in Jacob's future, maybe he's what changes. Maybe Edward really wasn't meant for Jacob after all.

Just then the door opened all over again and this time another man stepped into the tavern. One that had a striking resemblance to Jacob with his dark skin and long black hair, only his eyes were red instead of a warm brown.

Another vampire?

The man seemed to snort in amusement as he approached the two, smoothly slipping onto the stool beside the vampire causing both men to look up in surprise.

"I feel like I should be worried about how close you two are now." The man said causing Jacob to roll his eyes and Marcus to smirk as he turned towards the man and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him close and give him a soft kiss, "I thought you wanted us to get along."

"I think I preferred it when he hated you."

Oh.

Alice blinked in surprise, well… wait what?

"Billy?" Sue gasped when she turned back to see the new occupant and beamed as she ran right around the bar to wrap the newcomer in a hug, which he accepted, standing up from his seat as they rocked a little from side to side and she pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

"I thought you were-… How on earth did you escape?"

"I had a little help." Billy said as he glanced back at the man that still sat behind him only this time his eyes seemed to have narrowed down in annoyance. Sue blinked at the look before she quickly let go of the man and pulled away.

"Oh…Are you- I thought." Sue cleared her throat and looked away, "Never mind, do you still take your rum straight?"

"Never stopped." Billy said with a smile as he made to sit down only for Marcus to grab his hand and start pulling him to a table a few feet away while the vampire just rolled his eyes at him. Jacob gave a snort turning back to the mug of rum that Sue had set in front of him and Alice slowly tried to make sense of the situation.

Alright so Jacob and Marcus aren't together.

So what is it about this particular day that her sight refuses to let her see?

One minute turned into two and then five and then an hour.

Leah came in to see her mother along with Seth who tagged along with a red eyed Jasper Cullen. But otherwise it was all painfully boring.

Alice was starting to lose her patience and was seriously starting to consider calling it a night and retiring to her room when the door opened one more time.

In stepped Edward Cullen looking extremely frazzled and lost as vacant green eyes stared around the tavern.

Jasper seemed to catch sight of his brother but didn't try to get his attention. Not surprising since he supposedly disappeared three years ago, but Edward didn't take notice of him as he made his way over to the bar and sat down. Jacob didn't react when the younger man sat down beside him. Just kept his back straight and his chin up as he slowly sipped from his mug while Edward waved Sue over and asked for a glass of whiskey.

Edward let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed a hand over his face just as the glass was set down in front of him and he immediately started gulping it down.

Jacob gave a snort, "Thirsty?"

Edward set his glass down and took in a deep breath, "Something like that."

"Long day?"

"Long year."

The bronze haired man paused to look up at Jacob only for his eyebrows to furrow in confusion and his lips to purse together in a tight line in thought, "I-I don't… Do I know you? You look familiar."

Jacob shrugged, "I doubt it. I don't think we run in the same circles." Jacob said as he held out his wrist to show the other the letter "p" branded onto his wrist and Edward's eyes widened in surprise before he suddenly just let out a sigh. "You're a pirate."

"Yup."

"Of course you are." Edward said as he took another gulp from his drink, "If it's not one thing it's another."

Jacob just sat and watched as Edward reached into his shirt and tugged at the chain hanging around his neck until a pendant appeared at the end and he started fiddling with a wolf pendant.

"You know," Jacob started as he gestured towards the pendant, "That's supposed to be a good luck charm."

Edward looked up at the older man with an arched brow, "It is?"

"Yeah," Jacob said as he took a sip of rum, "Its old folklore, but still pretty effective from what I understand. One day a young boy made a deal with the great spirits of his land, exchanging his soul for great power and strength and luck to last him a million years."

Edward gave a snort, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"All for the price of one soul?"

"No," Jacob paused, "The kid had to give away something else too."

"And what was that?"

"A chance for true love." Jacob said with a wry smile as he just looked back down at his mug, "It was never supposed to be a permanent thing, it was only meant to last a thousand years. After that he'd be allowed to fall in love but then he'd have to stay on the sea to keep it, being allowed to go on land only once every ten years. Of course, the stupid kid didn't know what he was doing till he'd done it."

Edward frowned as Jacob nodded towards the pendant again, "Still, you should keep that safe. It could be useful one day. You never know when you might need a little extra luck."

The bronze haired man just shook his head, "It hasn't been very useful as of late so I don't see how it could ever really help. It used to be my brother's until he disappeared four years ago, three years before my other brother vanished into thin air as well. I'm starting to think it's cursed."

Jacob gave a snort, "Then why not get rid of it?"

Edward didn't answer the question, just stared down at the wolf idol for another moment and Jacob's head gave a tilt before he spoke again, "You know, you don't really seem like the sort to hang around a place like this."

The younger man blinked as he let out a deep breath, "Normally I don't."

"So why come here now?"

"I don't know." Edward said honestly as he moved his gaze from his pendant to his drink, "I just… Do you ever feel like you're missing something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever felt like you forgot something important only-" Edward cut himself off with a sigh, "I feel like there's something I'm forgetting, it's been like this for three years. This whole that just doesn't want to close even though I have no idea why."

"Maybe you're just being paranoid."

"Maybe…" Edward raked a hand through his hair, "After my oldest brother left I started spending time with this wonderful girl and for a long time, I felt like I was happy, but then a year later I woke up and I just felt empty. I felt this exact same way two years ago, I just felt the need to get out of the house and I ended up right here just like I am now. The same thing happened a year after that. It's like, like I lost a piece of my soul. Something keeps telling me that I need to be here."

Jacob stared at the man beside him for at least five seconds before he spoke, "And you have no idea why?"

"No."

The werewolf paused as Edward finished off his drink and asked for another, "What if I told you that I knew why you felt so empty? Would you want to know why?"

"How would you know that?"

"I'm saying if I did know, would you want me to tell you?"

The bronze haired man frowned, "Why wouldn't I want to know?"

Jacob raked a hand through his hair, "It might change some things, make you see things differently. Nothing would ever be _normal_ again."

"I think it's better to know the truth than live your life in some elaborate lie." Edward's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he leaned in a little closer to the other man with a deep frown marring his features. "Are you sure we haven't met before? You seem so… familiar."

Jacob looked away and let out one last deep heavy sigh as he finished off his drink before he slid off his seat and grabbed a hold of Edward's shirt to him close.

"What-"

The younger man was cut off when Jacob suddenly kissed him, full and hard right on the lips causing Edward's eyes to go wide in shock. He let out a muffled yelp of surprise only for those same green eyes to slip shut as Edward leaned into it, wrapping his arms around Jacob to drag him even closer before they both had to break for air.

"Jacob?" Edward gasped and Jacob smirked, "Ready to go on that adventure now?"

Edward laughed as he buried his head in the side of Jacob's neck.

Surprisingly enough no one so much as batted an eyelid at them, but then again, people around these parts tended to keep to themselves. Alice mused silently as she grinned at the pair and slowly felt the mental block on her sight begin to lift.

"Finally." The girl sighed as she finished off the last of her tea, as her lips curled into a smile and she leaned back into her seat.

Now, who to study next?

 **END**

 **A/N: yup**

 **Please review**


End file.
